Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to the protection of a parallel UPS system against phase-neutral reversal due to incorrect wiring.
Discussion of Related Art
Uninterruptible Power Supplies (UPS) are commonly used to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads. There is an increased desire for UPS systems to provide greater capacity and/or reliability. For example, to provide enhanced scalability and/or redundancy, two UPS's may be electrically connected to form a single parallel UPS system with one output. In such a system, the combination of two UPS's may provide increased power capacity to a load attached to the parallel UPS system. Also, if a first one of the UPS's coupled in parallel fails, the second one of the UPS's coupled in parallel may function as a redundant backup unit for the failed UPS.